Close To Her Heart
by articcat621
Summary: Tony can feel the storm coming... it fills him with unease and he can't hide it from Hermione.


Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2018 Enchanted Wonders. My pairing was Hermione/Tony, my enchanted item was the Soul Stone, and my word prompt was scarf. Thank you so much to gaeilgerua for looking this over.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

* * *

 **Close To Her Heart**

"Tony, come back to bed," Hermione murmured, reaching for her lover. She could see him staring out of the window, the moonlight streaming in and illuminating his shape. She propped herself up on her elbow. "Tony?"

Something had been bothering him lately, but he wouldn't open up as to what it was. Something was certainly going on though… She could see it plain as day. His movements were tense… even when they were alone.

"Tony," she said a little louder, finally breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to face her, a solemn expression on his face. "What's been going on with you?"

"I… I can't tell you just yet," Tony said, letting out a deep breath. He reached up and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Is this about Steve?" Hermione asked gently. "I know you've been upset since he reached out to you after everything that happened."

"It's more than that, but I can't place it," Tony said. "Something isn't quite right. Thor was spotted in New York, but now he's nowhere to be found. Banner is missing... Something is happening, I can feel it." He shook his head. "It feels like a storm is coming."

Hermione knew the feeling well. The summer after Voldemort reappeared but before the Second War fully began had a similar ominous feeling. However, Hermione knew that they couldn't let that feeling consume them.

"But if we don't know what is going to happen, then we can't worry about it, Tony," Hermione said gently. "I love you, but you'll worry yourself sick thinking about all of this." She sat up fully in bed. "It's three in the morning on Christmas Day… Tony, please, come here." She opened his arms to him.

"Can I give you my gift now?" Tony asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"What? Now?" Hermione looked at him in confusion. "It can't wait until the morning?"

Tony moved towards her, taking her hands into his. "Can't I give it to you now, please?"

"Will that help you come back to bed for more sleep?" Hermione countered, arching a brow at him.

Tony smirked. "Perhaps." He gave her hands a light squeeze. "So, is that a yes?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Grab mine from under the tree too, since we're doing this now."

"Okay." Tony kissed her gently before heading downstairs. He reached under the tree and grabbed the package that he had wrapped for Hermione. It was a necklace, but it held more importance than Hermione would know.

The Soul Stone…

Tony didn't know what it was, or how Fury got his hands on it, but he explained that it was an infinity stone… just like the stone that was used to fuel Loki's sceptre. Fury had entrusted Tony with the stone for safekeeping so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Knowing that Hermione's magical ability could mask the power of the stone, he knew that it would be safe with her. So, he had a necklace created to fit the stone and decided gift it to Hermione for Christmas.

A part of Tony wanted to tell her the importance of the stone, but he knew that should anything happen, she would be safer not knowing what it was.

Letting out a deep breath, he knew he'd feel better once the stone was around her neck. She would keep it safe, and he would keep her safe… He swore it.

Grabbing his gift from Hermione as well, he headed back up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Will you open mine first?" Hermione asked, smiling at him when he entered the room.

"Sure," Tony said, returning her smile. Taking a seat on the bed next to her, he reached over and cupped her cheek, kissing her firmly. "I love you so much."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too, Tony. Open your gift."

Tony carefully unwrapped the package, grinning when he saw the bright gold and red material. Taking it out, he saw that it was a knit scarf. "Did you make this?" he asked.

Grinning, Hermione nodded. "Iron Man is a part of you, and I want you to feel that always." She took the scarf from his hands and wrapped it around his neck. "Plus, you look so handsome in these colours." Giggling, she kissed him.

"Here you go," Tony said, presenting his gift. He watched nervously as Hermione opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned.

"Tony, this… This is so beautiful," she murmured in complete awe.

"Do you like it?"

She pulled out the necklace, looking at the gold stone that was the piece's centre. "I love it, Tony, but it's so much."

"Nonsense," Tony said, leaning forward and kissing her.

"The colour is so you," Hermione said, grinning. "Bright yellow… gorgeous, what kind of gem is this?"

Tony flushed. "Er, I don't remember."

Hermione laughed. "But it's perfect. Put it on me, yeah?"

Tony took the necklace and undid the clasp, putting it around her neck. He secured it, smiling when he saw the stone rested perfectly near the top of her breasts. "You have my heart, Hermione, you know that, right?"

Hermione placed her hand over her heart and the stone. "I love you."

Tony kissed her once more. "That necklace…"

"I can tell it's important, Tony," Hermione cut him off. "I won't let it out of my sight… Just like your own heart, I'll keep it close to mine."

He removed the scarf and put it on the nightstand, along with the gift wrappings. He returned his attention to Hermione, pulling her close to him and snuggling them both under the covers. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was in the right place at the right time," Hermione told him. "And the rest is history."

"I love you," Tony told her, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you, Tony, and whatever this impending storm is, we'll handle it together." She kissed his forehead.

He quietly pushed the thoughts of the impending storm from his mind. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Tony," Hermione replied. "Now, close your eyes and get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Tony murmured, but he closed his eyes. Holding Hermione tightly, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
